


House Call

by DreadlordTally



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: When your patient needs that extra personal touch.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FartsnGames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FartsnGames/gifts).



  


  



End file.
